


Distraction

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is cruelly distracted during a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired By This Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30550) by pyladesslightlytipsy. 



"And so, as we move into the square we should-" There was a clatter of metal on the ground as Grantaire’s pencil tin dropped from the table, and Enjolras stopped short.

”Sorry!” Grantaire said mechanically, and he dipped to pick the tin from the ground, selecting the pencils and returning them to their places. Enjolras opened and closed his mouth, attempting to return to his subject and get back on track, but Grantaire was wearing black skinny jeans, and dear God, were they tight.

Enjolras’ mouth went dry as he stared at the curve of it beneath the fabric, and considered it  _without_  the fabric, the way Grantaire would grunt as he fucked Enjolras later, when the blond grabbed at that gorgeous ass and tried to pull him deeper.

"Uh, Houston to Enjolras? Hello?" Enjolras blinked out of his reverie, regarding Courfeyrac with a quickly blinking expression. 

"What?"

"In the square, we’re going to…?"

"Oh, right, of course, yes-" Enjolras continued again, and the others chuckled a little but mostly let the matter slide. 

It was when the case clattered a second time, and Grantaire’s apology was cheerful, than Enjolras caught on.

Later, he pressed Grantaire up against the wall, nipping at his lips as Grantaire laughed.

"You  _awful_  man.”

"That’s me." Grantaire purred.

"If you do that to me again I’ll not let you fuck me for a week."

"I’ll just tease you more." Grantaire said, triumphant, and Enjolras sighed, slumping forwards and hiding his face against Grantaire’s neck, defeated.

"I hate you."

"You do." Grantaire agreed, looking pleased with himself. "Nearly as much as you love me."


End file.
